


Last one shot

by thinias



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante le riprese di un episodio di Supernatural, Jared deve realizzare una scena in cui Sam è a letto con una ragazza. La situazione si fa molto imbarazzante perchè Jensen, oltre ad essere il suo compagno in una relazione ancora segreta, è anche il regista dell'episodio.<br/>Jared ha parecchi problemi ad affrontare la situazione, perchè Jensen sarà presente e soprattutto perché quest'ultimo, non si lascerà scappare l'occasione di stuzzicarlo un po'.<br/>Lo farà sudare durante le riprese e Jared cercherà di vendicarsi a modo suo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta nel luglio 2012
> 
> Ho voluto immaginare una scena in cui i J2 finiscono per stuzzicarsi, giocando sul filo dell'eccitazione e dell'erotismo, mentre sono sul set di Supernatural.  
> E' divertente scrivere di loro in un'ambientazione così reale, stuzzica la mia fantasia. Buona lettura!

[](http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u492/thiniassk/private/?action=view&current=lastoneshotao3.jpg)

Ne avevano parlato, Jared si sentiva in imbarazzo.  
Erano due professionisti e Jensen continuava a ripeterglielo, ma si sentiva male al solo pensiero.  
Fare quella scena davanti a lui, aveva un’infinita serie di controindicazioni che avrebbe convinto chiunque a desistere, perché il rischio che venissero scoperti era troppo alto.  
“Dai Jay, l’avrai fatto decine di volte” Jensen era appoggiato al bordo del tavolo con le braccia incrociate e le gambe distese di fronte a lui, “scene del genere ci sono già capitate in passato”, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto in effetti la situazione fosse imbarazzante per Jared, ma lui non riusciva a non vedere il lato comico della cosa.  
“Si, ma dannazione tu non eri lì!” il tono del suo compagno era esasperato, continuava a camminare avanti indietro mettendosi le mani nei capelli, “non eri tu il dannato regista dell’episodio!”  
“Lo so, è questo il bello” disse l’altro con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, “almeno puoi stare sicuro che ci sarò io e non qualcun altro a vedere il tuo bel culo mentre sei a letto con la ragazza.”  
Jared si fermò di botto e lo guardò di traverso “smettila non è divertente.”  
Jensen gli sorrise “si che lo è, e tu dovresti smetterla di preoccuparti.” 

Il più giovane rimase fermo a guardarlo, l’altro aveva ancora le braccia incrociate sul petto e quel dannato sorrisetto a mezza bocca che lo faceva impazzire, usava quella posa per Dean a volte, ma era una cosa tutta di Jensen.  
“Ti odio” gli disse.  
“No, non è vero, tu mi ami.”  
Si staccò finalmente dal tavolo e lo raggiunse in mezzo alla stanza.  
Gli circondò la vita con le braccia e se lo tirò vicino, “mi ami e andrà tutto bene” gli sussurrò all’orecchio “stai tranquillo.”  
Jared si abbandonò contro di lui “la fai facile tu. Non mi piace infilarmi nel letto con qualcun altro, soprattutto con te che mi guardi. Vorrei infilarmi nel letto con te e basta.” Piagnucolò come un ragazzino.  
“Oh sono certo che molte delle nostre fans sarebbero felici di una scena del genere!” Jensen non riuscì a soffocare la risata che quel pensiero gli suscitò.  
“Non intendevo davanti alle telecamere!” Jared non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere a sua volta, lo odiava quando faceva così e allo stesso tempo lo amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, proprio perché facendo lo stupido in quel modo, riusciva sempre a smorzare la tensione e a farlo calmare “sei insopportabile.” 

Jensen rise di nuovo “devo andare ora”, si tirò indietro e lasciò un bacio soffice sulle labbra dell’altro “vado a controllare che sia tutto a posto, non voglio che il tuo bel fondoschiena venga messo in ombra” sottolineò quelle parole con una sonora pacca sul sedere di Jared.  
“Ti aspetto sul set.”  
Gli fece l’occhiolino e di nuovo quel sorrisetto impertinente.  
Jared non sapeva se prenderlo a pugni o strappare via dalla sua bocca quel sorriso con un bacio.  
“Non ti sopporto quando fai così” gli disse invece.  
Lo vide uscire dal suo trailer alzando la mano in saluto, poi cercò di concentrarsi e di ripetersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, non era nulla di diverso dalle altre scene in cui Sam era stato a letto con qualche ragazza. 

Invece fu peggio di quello che aveva pensato e la cosa allucinante, era che Jensen sembrava divertirsi.  
Aveva cercato di essere professionale, ma quando si era spogliato aveva sentito immediatamente lo sguardo del suo compagno su di lui.  
E dannazione quando lo aveva guardato, quella carogna si era umettato le labbra, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Anche senza avere la capacità di leggere nel pensiero, la voglia che leggeva negli occhi di Jensen era fin troppo chiara.  
Jared aveva sentito un brivido lungo la schiena e una sensazione di calore al basso ventre. Si era girato di scatto interrompendo quel contatto visivo e si era infilato velocemente l’accappatoio che l’assistente gli stava porgendo, poi aveva cercato di pensare intensamente alla cosa meno erotica che gli veniva in mente, scacciando come poteva la sensazione degli occhi di Jensen sulla schiena e l’immagine di lui che si passava la lingua sulle labbra. 

Aveva cercato in tutti i modi di stargli lontano, ma quando aveva incrociato ancora il suo sguardo, aveva visto di nuovo quel sorrisetto spuntare sul suo viso.  
Dio avrebbe voluto ammazzarlo, quel bastardo si stava divertendo a tormentarlo.  
Erano almeno dieci minuti che stavano cercando di trovare la posizione giusta delle luci.  
Julia, l’attrice con cui stava condividendo la scena, era arrivata poco prima ed ora era sdraiata sotto di lui, una parte del lenzuolo la copriva dagli sguardi dei presenti.  
Jared si reggeva su un braccio, facendo leva sul fianco che aveva appoggiato al materasso per rimanere sollevato rispetto a lei. 

Era a torso nudo e aveva indosso solo un paio di boxer, bianchi come le lenzuola che in quel momento gli cingevano la vita.  
Grazie al cielo, come sempre accadeva durante le riprese di scene del genere, la crew era ridotta al minimo ed intorno a loro non c’erano più di una decina di persone, invece delle oltre quaranta che erano presenti di solito.  
Jensen sembrava fare apposta, era già la seconda volta che cambiava il set di luci, ma sembrava metterci un po’ più del tempo previsto.  
Continuava a cambiare la posizione di quel maledetto lenzuolo, prima voleva la gamba coperta, poi la voleva scoperta. Il peggio però, era che continuava ad avvicinarsi e a toccarlo ‘accidentalmente’ mentre riposizionava cuscini e lenzuola o lo faceva spostare più vicino o più distante dalla ragazza.  
Jared aveva sentito la mano di Jensen scivolare pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine, mentre gli spingeva il fianco verso il basso e di lato, per non togliere luce al corpo di Julia sotto di lui. 

“Forza facciamola funzionare” Jensen lo urlò rivolto alla crew, per dichiarare che era soddisfatto della preparazione e che potevano iniziare.  
Si stava divertendo a fare impazzire Jared, lo aveva stuzzicato perché non aveva saputo resistere, ma ora era venuto il momento di lavorare sul serio.  
Quando cominciarono la ripresa però, fu lui ad avere dei problemi a concentrarsi.  
Jared doveva baciare la ragazza e fingere di penetrarla, accompagnando i movimenti e le spinte flettendo i muscoli delle schiena.  
L’inquadratura li riprendeva dall’alto, leggermente di lato, in modo da enfatizzare il movimento, concentrando però l’attenzione più sul corpo di lui che non su quello della ragazza.  
Jensen si fece rapire per l‘ennesima volta dalla flessuosità del fisico del suo compagno e dovette resistere alla voglia di alzarsi dalla sedia e andare a toccarlo.  
Riprese la concentrazione giusto in tempo, ma finì per dare il ‘cut’ con un paio di secondi di ritardo rispetto alle sue iniziali intenzioni.  
Aveva una bottiglietta fresca di acqua in mano e a quel punto se la passò sulla fronte per cercare di abbassare la sua temperatura. 

Quando finirono di riprendere da quella posizione, li fotografarono per definire la postura e Jensen li fece scendere dal letto per riposizionare le camere per la nuova ripresa.  
Guardò Jared mentre aspettava prima di spostarsi dalla ragazza, tenendola nascosta agli sguardi degli altri, fino a che una delle assistenti, non si avvicinò loro con gli accappatoi e fece vestire la ragazza.  
Jensen sorrise per le premure che Jared le stava dimostrando. Lo facevano sempre entrambi in quelle occasioni, perché credevano che le attrici avessero la parte più imbarazzante ed esposta in quelle scene, loro volevano che si sentissero protette e a loro agio.  
Quando finalmente Jared scivolò fuori dal letto, prese il suo accappatoio e arretrò verso la parete, per lasciare ai tecnici lo spazio per spostare le luci e le cineprese. Jensen gli arrivò a fianco e gli mise una mano sulla schiena, Jared fremette sotto quel tocco e si spinse inconsciamente indietro verso quel contatto. 

“Ancora una ripresa e abbiamo finito Jay.”  
“Ok, aspetto qui che finiscano di preparare la scena” gli sorrise in risposta, ma si irrigidì, non appena sentì la mano di Jensen scendere leggermente lungo la sua spina dorsale fino a sfiorare il bordo dei boxer.  
Fece quasi un salto in avanti a quel tocco e quando si voltò verso il suo compagno, quest’ultimo aveva abbassato di nuovo il braccio e stava sorridendo.  
Si piegò verso di lui per un attimo, “questa te la farò pagare, ricordalo” fu solo un sussurro, ma Jared ebbe la certezza che l’altro l’avesse sentito, perché il sorriso sul volto di Jensen si allargò ancora di più.  
“Non vedo l’ora Jay” gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e si allontanò per andare a controllare il posizionamento delle luci. 

L’ultima ripresa si rivelò complicata, perché prevedeva una posizione in cui Julie era ancora più esposta.  
Entrambi dovevano stare sdraiati sul fianco, la schiena di lei contro il petto di lui. La scena prevedeva che Jared baciasse il collo della ragazza da dietro e tenesse un braccio davanti al suo seno abbracciandola e contemporaneamente nascondo alla telecamera quella porzione del copro di lei.  
Jared e Julie dovevano chiaramente mimare il movimento e i gemiti dell’amplesso. 

Il problema per Jared stava proprio nel fatto che invece di guardare la ragazza negli occhi, questa era voltata di spalle rispetto a lui.  
Quindi invece che concentrarsi in uno scambio di sguardi con lei, la sua attenzione continuava a cadere su Jensen, che appena dietro la cinepresa osservava ogni suo movimento.  
Jared non riusciva in nessun modo ad escluderlo dai propri pensieri, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto avere lui tra le braccia. Lì in quel letto. In quel momento.  
Alla fine optò per chiudere gli occhi e simulare come meglio poteva, il piacere che Sam provava nel fare l’amore con quella ragazza. 

Dovettero ripetere la scena diverse volte, per avere abbastanza materiale da mandare in sala di montaggio e poter creare la giusta sequenza.  
Jensen poteva vedere l’imbarazzo che Jared provava e ben sapendo come era invece il suo compagno nell’intimità, poté leggere la tensione che il suo corpo nascondeva in quel momento.  
Sorrise quando vide i tentativi di Jared di non focalizzare lo sguardo su di lui, i loro occhi erano venuti in contatto per brevi attimi e il più giovane aveva spezzato quelle connessioni momentanee il più velocemente possibile. 

Quando Jared chiuse gli occhi però, la situazione cambiò, riuscì a scivolare nel personaggio e a lasciarsi andare, rendendo il tutto fin troppo credibile agli occhi di Jensen.  
Il maggiore lo guardava e pur sapendo che quella scena, era tutto tranne che una cosa reale, non poté fare a meno di provare una punta di gelosia.  
Il peggio per Jensen, era che assistere a quelle riprese lo stava eccitando, era difficile resistere guardando la perfezione del corpo e della muscolatura del suo compagno in quel letto, senza fare voli pindarici con la fantasia e trovarsi a rivivere i momenti dell’ultima volta che avevano fatto l’amore.  
Cercò di usare tutto l’autocontrollo che possedeva per trattenersi e si rinfilò il più velocemente possibile nei panni del regista.  
Non fu una cosa semplice visto l’accompagnamento di mugolii e sospiri che la scena richiedeva, ma alla fine riuscirono a portare a casa anche l’ultima ripresa. 

Quando fu tutto finito, si era fatto davvero tardi e tutti i presenti lasciarono lo studio.  
Jared e Jensen si separano. Il primo andò nel trailer del make-up per smettere i panni e il trucco di Sam, mentre il secondo, si chiuse in una saletta del suono per controllare le riprese effettuate.  
Dopo più di un’ora, Jensen salutò i ragazzi della crew e andò verso il suo trailer, in giro ormai non c’era più nessuno, la chiamata era per il giorno successivo alle 10.30.  
Poco prima di entrare nella casa mobile ricevette un messaggio sul cellulare da parte di Jared, gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo sul set usato quel giorno.  
Jensen sorrise, non aveva idea di cosa avesse in mente, ma decise di stare al gioco. 

Entrò nel set, le luci erano soffuse e tutto era ancora come lo avevano lasciato solo un paio d’ore prima. Il letto era sfatto e l’attrezzatura per le riprese erano ancora in posizione.  
“Jay?” chiamò il suo compagno, ma non ottenne risposta. Alcune zone erano in ombra e lui non riusciva a distinguere se ci fosse qualcuno.  
Pensò che lo scherzo si fosse ridotto a farlo andare lì per niente, finché non sentì delle braccia circondargli la vita e poi le mani salire sul suo petto. Il brivido di sorpresa durò solo un attimo, perché riconobbe subito le mani di Jared e anche il modo del suo corpo di premere sulla schiena.  
“Jay volevi farmi prendere un infarto?” sorrise poggiandosi contro il petto dell’altro.  
“Te lo meriteresti lo sai vero?” Jared sussurrò all’orecchio del suo compagno, lasciando una scia calda sulla sua pelle. 

“Ti sei divertito oggi?” il più giovane fece scivolare una mano verso il basso, sulla pancia piatta di Jensen fino a lambire la linea della cinta dei jeans.  
“Jared che stai facendo?” aveva ancora le mani abbandonate contro i fianchi, completamente in balia dell’abbraccio del compagno.  
“Ti sei divertito a guardarmi mentre ero a letto con Julia?” la voce era roca, profonda, quasi il ringhio di un felino e maledettamente provocante all’orecchio di Jensen.  
“Eri molto sexy in quel letto…” il respiro del maggiore si fece più irregolare, anche se l’ombra di un sorriso malizioso restò ad aleggiare sulla sua bocca. 

“E cosa hai immaginato mentre mi guardavi? Cosa avresti voluto fare mentre ero lì, mezzo nudo, a baciare il collo di quella ragazza?” le dita di Jared giocarono con la stoffa dei pantaloni del compagno, fino a che non infilò l’indice nell’incavo formato dal muscolo obliquo che scendeva fino all’inguine.  
Jensen gemette a quel tocco, piegandosi verso il corpo dell’altro.  
“Ti sei eccitato? Dimmi la verità…” di nuovo un soffio leggero sul collo e poi un bacio dato appena dietro l’orecchio, Jensen sentiva il calore del corpo di Jared crescere e con esso la sua eccitazione.  
“Si mi stavi facendo eccitare” ammise in un rantolo.  
“Come ora?” la mano del più giovane scivolò completamente all’interno dei jeans dell’altro, chiudendosi sull’erezione che sapeva avrebbe trovato.  
“Dio santo Jay” le gambe di Jensen tremarono a quel tocco e si lasciò andare ancora più pesantemente contro di lui. 

L’altra mano di Jared si insinuò sotto la maglietta e risalì lungo gli addominali fino a raggiungere il capezzolo sinistro, cominciando a giocare, pizzicandolo tra pollice e indice.  
Jared sapeva che il gioco si stava facendo pericoloso, Jensen avrebbe probabilmente preso il controllo della situazione in poco tempo.  
Non stava aspettando altro, ma voleva divertirsi ancora un po’ e farlo impazzire, per vendicarsi della piccola tortura a cui lo aveva sottoposto nel pomeriggio.  
Jensen gemeva sempre più forte sotto il tocco delle carezze del compagno.  
“Dio Jay” ansimava abbandonandosi contro di lui, aveva gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata contro la sua spalla.  
“Lo so che ti piace” Jared sentiva la pressione e il peso del corpo di Jensen contro il suo, si piegò sopra di lui e cominciò a baciare il suo volto, la tempia, la guancia, l’angolo della bocca, mentre la sua mano abbandonava l’erezione per risalire lungo i fianchi. 

Jensen si voltò verso di lui e catturò le sue labbra, mordendo e succhiando, gemendo nella sua bocca, rigirandosi tra le sue braccia per trovarsi di fronte al compagno. Fece scivolare le mani verso il basso lungo i fianchi di Jared e poi dietro, sulla linea del suo fondoschiena, per tirarselo vicino.  
Il più giovane non era ancora pronto per lasciargli il comando e messa una mano sul suo petto, lo spinse indietro allontanandolo da sé.  
“Che fai?” gli chiese Jensen con disappunto, lo sguardo smarrito.  
“Non è così semplice amico, volevi mettere le mani sul mio bel culo o sbaglio?” aveva lo stesso sorriso furbo che Jensen gli aveva mostrato al mattino “be non credo… non ancora.”  
La mano era ancora sul petto dell’altro e lo spinse indietro fino a farlo cadere sul letto “non vorrai rovinarmi il divertimento.” 

Jensen si puntellò sui gomiti tenendo il busto sollevato, con la testa ripiegata verso l’alto per guardarlo negli occhi. Il sorriso era ricomparso sul suo volto e la malizia che aveva negli occhi, stava rischiando di buttare alle ortiche tutti i propositi di Jared, “te la farò pagare lo sai vero? ...implorerai.”  
Il più giovane ebbe un brivido di aspettativa lungo la schiena, ma continuò con il suo proposito, “vedremo… vedremo…”  
Mise un ginocchio tra le gambe del compagno, il materasso si piegò sotto il suo peso. Premette una mano sul suo petto costringendolo a poggiare la schiena.  
“Ti stai divertendo vero Jay?” Jensen si lasciò sfuggire una piccola risata, sostituita subito da un verso gutturale non appena la bocca di Jared si poggiò sulla sua erezione ancora racchiusa nella stoffa dei jeans, “Cristo santo!”  
“Non essere blasfemo Jens” la bocca piegata in un sorriso che seguiva la linea del membro eretto e lo sentiva fremere nonostante la stoffa spessa “non ti si addice.” 

Il profumo di Jensen e l’odore della sua pelle, erano una cosa che aveva sempre fatto impazzire Jared, leccò la strada verso i muscoli dell’addome risalendo pian piano, sollevandogli la maglietta e strusciando il corpo contro la sua erezione, un centimetro alla volta in una lenta agonia di piacere.  
“Oh Dio, Jay. Merda, merda” Jensen non riuscì a trattenersi quando Jared raggiunse uno dei capezzoli e cominciò a succhiarlo e a morderlo. Buttò la testa all’indietro e cercò di alzare il bacino per avere più frizione sull’inguine. Rischiava di esplodere e venire direttamente nei pantaloni, se Jared fosse andato avanti così. 

“Jay… Jay”, Jensen emetteva dei gemiti incontrollati, ma un secondo dopo tutto venne interrotto, non sentì più il peso di Jared addosso, la frizione tra i loro corpi e le sue labbra calde sulla pelle. Espirò forte e riaprì gli occhi, non ben conscio di quello che stava succedendo, lo sguardo leggermente appannato.  
L’erezione che aveva, creava una forte pressione contro i pantaloni ed ormai era quasi dolorosa.  
“Chi era che doveva pregare?” Jay lo guardava, sospeso sopra di lui, puntellato su un braccio, attento a non toccarlo con nessuna parte del corpo.  
“Sei un bastardo” Jensen lo ringhiò tra i denti e Jared vide il suo sguardo cambiare e farsi famelico.  
Con un movimento fluido finì ti togliersi la maglietta e circondando la vita di Jared con un braccio, lo riavvicinò a sé e lo fece scivolare sulla schiena portandosi sopra di lui.  
Sorrideva, “sai cosa succederà ora?” non aspettò la risposta, affondò il volto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, leccando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile e facendo mugolare Jared di piacere. 

Fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglietta del più giovane, seguendo con le dita il profilo dei muscoli dell’addome e risalendo fino al petto. Trascinò il lembo di stoffa in quel percorso, fino a sotto le ascelle, gli fece distendere le braccia sopra la testa e le percorse con le mani, mentre gli sfilava la maglia in un unico movimento controllato.  
Durante tutto quel procedimento Jensen si trovò quasi sdraiato sul corpo del compagno, il petto all’altezza del suo viso, le gambe a cavallo dei suoi fianchi. Jared non seppe resistere dal cercare il contatto con quella pelle spruzzata di lentiggini. Così vicina alla sua bocca da poter essere assaggiata con un breve tocco.  
Jensen però si allontanò da lui, scendendo di nuovo ad attaccare il collo, “no tesoro, questo è il mio turno” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. 

Lasciò una scia infuocata dove le labbra toccavano la pelle ora esposta.  
“Ah Dio” Jared inarcò la schiena quando la mano di Jensen, lo sorprese infilandosi nei suoi pantaloni.  
Era dannatamente eccitato, il gioco si era fatto incandescente e Jensen ormai aveva preso il sopravvento.  
La bocca giocava con uno dei capezzoli di Jared, facendolo fremere dal piacere, mentre continuava a ripetere il suo nome tra un gemito e l’altro, “Dio… Jensen… si.”  
Jensen scivolò ancora più indietro raggiungendo l’inguine di Jared, prendendo tra i denti un lembo dei pantaloni, appena sopra la zip.  
Aveva ancora saldamente in mano l’erezione dell’altro e aiutandosi in quel modo, non ci mise molto ad abbassargli la cerniera e a sbottonargli i jeans. Poco dopo Jared era completamente nudo ed in balia del suo compagno. 

Gemeva ad ogni carezza e ad ogni bacio, Jensen lo stava velocemente mandando fuori di testa. Il movimento, lento ma deciso, della mano sul suo membro, non gli permetteva di concentrarsi a sufficienza, da riuscire a reagire a quello che l’altro gli stava facendo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò travolgere dal piacere, quasi inerme sotto l’attacco di quelle sensazioni, capace solo di gemere, il respiro ormai affannoso e l’eccitazione che cresceva sempre di più.  
“mmm… Jay sai di buono” Jensen scese con la bocca lungo la linea dell’inguine, leccando la pelle bollente.  
“Aah Dio santo… cazzo...” Jared spinse il bacino in avanti, andando incontro ai baci del suo compagno e spingendo la propria erezione nel pugno dell’altro. 

Jensen rise “che c’è Jay? sei già pronto per implorare?”  
Non gli lasciò il tempo per rispondere, un secondo dopo prese in bocca l’erezione del suo amante e Jared non poté fare altro che emettere un suono strozzato e ansimante, mentre, per reazione, cercava di spingere con il bacino per andare incontro a quelle labbra.  
Il compagno gli mise una mano sulla pancia spingendolo indietro.  
“Ah cazzo! Jens cazzo” non capiva più nulla, sembrava che la bocca dell’altro fosse di fuoco contro la sua pelle, le sensazioni erano così forti, che a stento riuscì a trattenersi.  
Si perse completamente, fino a che Jensen non lo lasciò andare staccandosi da lui.  
Sentì immediatamente il senso di abbandono e poco dopo riaprì gli occhi, cercando lo sguardo del suo amante.  
L’altro lo guardava e sorrideva.

Jared buttò la testa all’indietro chiudendo gli occhi, non voleva cedere.  
Jensen prese fra le dita la base dell’erezione del compagno, che fremette istantaneamente e dopo essersi bagnato due dita con la saliva, le avvicinò all’apertura dell’altro, cominciando a giocare con lui, sfiorando lo stretto cerchio di muscoli.  
Jared gemette e si morse le labbra per trattenere il piacere e la preghiera che sapeva sarebbe arrivata.  
Anche Jensen lo sapeva e quando lo penetrò con le dita, fece in modo di allargare la via delicatamente, cercando di andare sempre più in profondità, un centimetro alla volta, fino a che Jared non si inarcò sotto il suo tocco come se fosse stato attraversato da una scarica elettrica. 

Jensen sorrise e continuò il suo lavoro, insistendo in quel punto particolare, che era in grado di scuotere il corpo di Jared e trafiggerlo con stilettate di piacere.  
Anche lui era molto eccitato, avrebbe voluto smetterla con quel gioco e farlo subito suo, ma voleva resistere e portare il suo compagno sull’orlo del baratro, esattamente dove lo voleva.  
“Jensen si, così…” Jared gemeva, il respiro ormai fuori controllo “si... continua.”  
L’altro si fermò deliberatamente, facendo pressione intorno alla base del membro del più giovane e facendo scivolare fuori le dita che erano dentro di lui, bloccando in quel modo la sua eccitazione.  
Ci fu un attimo in cui Jared emise un rantolo cercando di riportare ossigeno nei polmoni, poi si lasciò andare “Ti prego Jens, ti prego”, voleva che continuasse.  
Il sorriso di Jensen si allargò, “cosa vuoi che faccia Jay?”  
Jared lo guardò negli occhi e senza distogliere lo sguardo lo disse.  
“Voglio sentirti dentro di me, ti prego.” 

Jensen aspettava solo quello, si alzò in piedi e si liberò della costrizione dei pantaloni, poi si posizionò tra le gambe di Jared e cominciò a scivolare dentro di lui, piano, attendendo che il corpo dell’altro si adattasse a quella intrusione.  
Guardava l’espressione del suo compagno, aveva buttato la testa all’indietro, gli occhi erano chiusi, aveva la bocca aperta, come se fosse in cerca di ossigeno.  
Vide il petto che si abbassava e si alzava in modo ritmico, sempre più concitato. Si sporse in avanti per raggiungere la sue labbra, mentre affondava completamente dentro di lui.  
“Oh Dio Jensen” Jared lasciò andare un gemito e lo stesso fece Jensen in risposta.  
Quegli ansiti furono soffocati nel bacio che si scambiarono. 

Quando cominciò a muoversi il suo compagno gli morse il labbro, ma Jensen non se ne curò e continuò il lento movimento arretrando e poi affondando di nuovo. Sentì il piacere dell’amplesso, crescere di pari passo con il ritmo. Jared intrecciò le mani con le sue tirandolo vicino, chiedendo che andasse più a fondo “più forte Jens, ti prego più forte.”  
Jensen aumentò la forza nelle spinte andando più in profondità, anche il suo respiro si era fatto sincopato, si sporse su di lui e lo baciò di nuovo sul collo, tenendolo per le spalle e continuando i suoi affondi.  
Jared gemette forte, ormai vicinissimo all’orgasmo, il suo membro imprigionato tra i loro corpi.  
“Dio Jay così caldo, così perfetto intorno a me” Jensen spingeva dentro di lui, toccando centri del piacere che lo portavano sempre di più verso il punto di non ritorno. 

Jared fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Jensen, come se volesse tirarlo ancora più vicino, per farlo andare ancora più in profondità dentro di sé. Bastarono poche altre spinte e raggiunse l’orgasmo.  
Inarcò la schiena, emettendo un unico gemito prolungato e venne, imbrattando con il suo seme le loro pance, a contatto una con l’altra.  
Le contrazioni dell’orgasmo di Jared intorno al suo membro, furono troppo per Jensen, e lo mandarono oltre il baratro.  
Emise un verso inarticolato e seppellì il viso nell’incavo del collo del più giovane, lasciando che l’orgasmo lo travolgesse mentre affondava ancora una volta nel corpo dell’altro. 

Rimasero fermi, uno addosso all’altro, ansimando per riprendere fiato. Nessuno dei due aveva più la forza per muoversi o per parlare, poi Jensen scivolò di lato sdraiandosi al fianco di Jared e poggiando la testa contro il suo petto.  
Il più giovane prese a carezzargli il collo affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli, il suo respiro era quasi tornato regolare.  
“Dio è stato fantastico” disse in un soffio Jensen mentre lasciava dei piccoli baci sul petto del compagno.  
“Oh si decisamente!” Jared sorrise.  
Il maggiore emise un gemito di disappunto poco dopo.  
“Che succede?” Jared lo guardava cercando di capire quale fosse il problema.  
Jensen ricambiò lo sguardo, poi si guardò intorno e sospirò nascondendo il viso contro il fianco dell’altro.  
“Che succede Jensen??”  
“Dobbiamo risistemare il set entro domattina, prima che qualcuno si accorga del casino che abbiamo fatto.”  
Jared chiuse gli occhi ed emise un gemito di sofferenza simile a quello di Jensen.  
“Ecco appunto” disse l’altro, poi prese il lenzuolo e li coprì entrambi, “hai davvero avuto un’idea geniale a venire qui per la tua piccola vendetta.”  
Il più giovane sorrise.  
Oh si, comunque era stata un’ottima idea.


End file.
